


Cernere

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Gender Roles, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multi, Oppa Kink, Panties, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: "Do I look pretty?" Yoongi mumbles, his cheeks flushing. He can feel it, physicallyfeelit, a rush of blood that warms his face and his chest and the palms of his hands."Mmmm...nope," Seokjin says. He is lazily, slowly getting hard. "Try again, pretty girl."Fuck you, Yoongi thinks, even as his stomach swoops and dives restlessly, even as the other half of him begins, ever so slowly, to melt. "Do I look pretty, oppa?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please pay attention to the tags listed above for content warnings. This contains some daddy kink that hovers on the border of ageplay; if that makes you uncomfortable, or you think it MIGHT make you uncomfortable, please take care of yourself first and skip this one <3 
> 
> (Also, this story takes place against a backdrop of an OT7 relationship and contains specific mentions of both yoonseok and namgi)
> 
> All in the thanks in the world go to my baby girl [tteokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteokie/pseuds/tteokie) for reading this a hundred times over, and to [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra) for her last-minute beta and reassuring me that this actually made sense.

On nights when they do this, when they throw all caution to the wind, Seokjin's smile is sweet and sharp like the crescent moon. 

\--

This trade-off -- this treat, really, for both of them, sickly sweet with a thick sugar glaze -- this trade-off is for them, and only them. The rest of the boys are occupied, somewhere, and one of these days Yoongi will get around to asking what _the hell_ everyone gets up to on these nights--nights when Yoongi politely tells the group chat to fuck off for a couple of hours and also not to open Seokjin's bedroom door under pain of death.

It's so rare to have a closed door these days. So rare for two of them to break off like this; or maybe not so rare. The immediate flush of new permissions and new sensations between them seems--six month in, and counting--to be giving way to a more leisurely, intimate exploration between groups of twos and threes.

And so maybe what he and Seokjin are doing isn't so weird, Yoongi thinks, his chest filling with the thick warmth he associates with his boys. Maybe this is just like when Tae and Jimin and Jungkook sneak off together, or when Hoseok drags Yoongi into a corner backstage for sharp, possessive kisses. 

Or--okay. 

Maybe this isn't _quite_ like that.

Seokjin's smile is that warm, buttery slice of moon again, and it shines even in the soft light from his desk lamp. 

"Twirl," Seokjin says, leaning back on his wrists, enjoying the view. He's entirely naked and entirely at ease. Yoongi stretches his hands over his head, delaying, and then he does a slightly awkward twist. His skirt swishes across his thighs. It's cheap, just like the rest of his outfit, because they both know it won't make it through the night unscathed. No sense in buying nice skirts and nice panties if they're only going to ruin them together. 

"You look pretty," Seokjin says. There's a smirk hidden somewhere in his smile. He loves this damn game, and they both know it. Loves it almost as much as Yoongi needs it. "What do you say?"

Yoongi licks his lips. He swallows, his throat tight around all the barbed retorts he's not saying. Someday, he'll figure out why he needs someone to drag this out of him, but that won't be tonight. His shirt is fitted, too tight, and it drags across his nipples when he shifts his weight. 

"Do I look pretty?" Yoongi mumbles, his cheeks flushing. He can feel it, physically _feel_ it, a rush of blood that warms his face and his chest and the palms of his hands. 

"Mmmm...nope," Seokjin says. He is lazily, slowly getting hard. "Try again, pretty girl."

_Fuck you_ , Yoongi thinks, even as his stomach swoops and dives restlessly, even as the other half of him begins, ever so slowly, to melt. "Do I look pretty, oppa?"

He sounds sarcastic. Seokjin's smile widens, because he knows Yoongi and this isn't their first rodeo and a sarcastic Yoongi at the beginning of the night is usually one that will come, sobbing, into Seokjin's shoulder later on. There's some inverse reaction between how much resistance Yoongi finds in himself and how much release he gets, but--whatever. 

He's fucking standing here in a goddamn skirt and a camisole and little panties. He needs to focus. 

"You look pretty enough for oppa to eat you right up," Seokjin says. He pulls himself to the side of the bed, patting his lap in an obvious invitation. "Come over here and let oppa see everything."

Yoongi goes. Yoongi goes and he lets Seokjin slide his hands over Yoongi's hips, lets him arrange Yoongi so that he's straddling Seokjin's lap, arms around his neck, panties pressed right up against Seokjin's bare erection. 

Seokjin presses a soft kiss against his cheek, and then goes in for the kill. 

"I bet your little pussy looks so pretty in those," Seokjin murmurs, right up against the pale shell of Yoongi's ear. His fingers slide gently across the front of Yoongi's panties and then dart away, back to the safer area of Yoongi's thighs.

"God fucking _damn it_ ," Yoongi swears, pressing his hot cheeks into Seokjin's shoulder, feeling the way Seokin's fingers dance over Yoongi's thighs and tug at the seam of the skirt. Half of him wants to punch Seokjin and half of him never wants this to end and he's already too worked up, but, fuck, they're only getting started. He waited too long to ask for this and Seokjin must know it, because he's pressing soft kisses against Yoongi's neck even as he mutters filthy words. 

"You want to show me, don't you. You want to show oppa everything in your pretty little skirt." His fingers skim over Yoongi's ass. "Or maybe it's daddy? Maybe you want Daddy to see your pussy tonight…?" 

" _Christ_ ," Yoongi says. His chest is heaving. His panties are so tight and he is so, so hard. 

"Mmm," Seokjin whispers. "Daddy it is, then. It's just--you're so wet, and you twitched so much when I said that..." He slides his hand up Yoongi's thigh, underneath the skirt, thumbing over the tip of Yoongi's cock and the slick, damp spot where his cock is already leaking through the thin lace. "...I can only assume that you want me to be your daddy," Seokjin finishes. 

Yoongi's cock jumps in Seokjin's hand and Yoongi feels him smile against Yoongi's skin. "Good girl. Is that what you want? You want me to be your daddy tonight?"

"Yes," Yoongi growls, but it comes out far more petulant than intimidating. "Fuck you. Fuck you, you fucking son of a---"

"Language," Seokjin says mildly. "Say yes, or Daddy's not going to play with you any more." 

"I _said_ yes," Yoongi whines. 

"But you're not playing nice," Seokjin says. Yoongi meets his eyes and somewhere behind this game he can see that Seokjin is _so_ amused and Yoongi resolves to punch him tomorrow, after he's come his brains out and Seokjin is sleepily taking care of him and telling him he's a good girl. Yes. Sex, aftercare, then face punching. 

"Fine," Yoongi says, taking a deep breath. "Fine. I'll play nice." Sometimes he wonders what this game would be like, if it was Namjoon in Seokjin's position, or Hoseok--but, no, he doesn't think about that, he reminds himself, as his cock jerks again. He doesn't think about that because there's no sense in wanting something he can't have when Seokjin can give him everything he needs.

"You'll be a good girl?"

"I'll be a good girl." Yoongi swallows, caught between apprehension and desire. His stomach rolls unsteadily, holding a thousand thunderstorms inside.

"You're eager," Seokjin says. He brushes his thick fingers over the nape of Yoongi's neck, over his shoulders and his spine. "You're all worked up tonight." 

"That's because this skirt is practically a placemat and these panties are a size too small and you gave me a _bow_ ," Yoongi half growls, half whines. There's a stupid little bow in his bangs, a soft blue to match Yoongi's pretty lace underwear. It's _dumb_. It's not even sexy except Yoongi feels like if he saw a girl wearing it, he'd find it sexy in a weird way, and that makes _Yoongi_ feel like, maybe, it could look sexy on him. 

Yoongi wouldn't find this half so arousing if Seokjin didn't always look so entranced. If he didn't always touch Yoongi so gently, tease him until he begs, if he didn't treat him like Yoongi is a pane of glass that Seokjin balances carefully between his large palms. 

"I like the bow," Seokjin says, laughing. He brushes Yoongi's hair out of his eyes and fixes the bow carefully in place again. His eyes are bright and there's a flush on his cheeks and Yoongi is so jealous of the way Seokjin seems to become _more_ relaxed when he's naked, not less. It's as though he suddenly finds the grace he lacks onstage. 

"Pretty," Seokjin murmurs. Yoongi tilts his head up for a kiss, because it's about damn time he got a kiss. Seokjin's all jumping in with his hand on Yoongi's dick and no kissing. That's some bullshit right there. 

Seokjin catches Yoongi's chin, cupping it in his hand before he brings Yoongi's mouth to meet his lips. Yoongi closes his eyes, sighing into the kiss, because this, at least, isn't complicated. 

Seokjin licks across the seam of his lips, nibbles at the corners, finds every excuse he can to touch Yoongi while doing so. He slips his free hand under the seam of Yoongi's camisole just as Yoongi finally opens his mouth to give Seokjin a taste. The combined warmth of Seokjin's hands and his mouth lights up Yoongi's whole body. 

Seokjin thumbs at Yoongi's lips when he pulls back. "You're all flushed," He murmurs, even though Yoongi could say the same about him. "Your lips look pretty." 

"Good," Yoongi says. "Keep making out with me. I was into that." 

Seokjin snickers. "You're way too verbal right now," he informs Yoongi, sliding both hands back down to Yoongi's thighs. "I'm obviously not doing a very good job."

"No, you're good, you're-- _fuck_ ," Yoongi breathes, as Seokjin takes him in his hands all at once, sliding both his hands under Yoongi's skirt and into his panties. He rubs his thumbs over where Yoongi is leaking precome, gathering up the slick, before bringing his hands back up to Yoongi's lips 

Yoongi opens his mouth to say something--he doesn't know what, probably an expletive--but then Seokjin is rubbing precome onto Yoongi's lower lip, carefully slicking it up. 

Yoongi chokes on thin air.

"That's better," Seokjin says. "See, Daddy even bought you some lip gloss, this time. It's in his backpack. But he wanted to see how you'd look first." Seokjin closes his mouth around his thumb, licking it clean. 

"Can you lick it off for me?" Seokjin says, reaching out to press gently on Yoongi's lower lip again. "You have such a pretty mouth." 

Yoongi nods. He licks his lips slowly, feeling that fire burn again in the pit of his stomach. Seokjin's eyes are heavy on him and it's all he can do not to squirm. The taste in his mouth is thick and salty. 

"Good girl," Seokjin says, leaning in and lapping at his mouth to make sure Yoongi didn't miss any. "You're such a good little princess for Daddy." 

"I fucking hate myself and you and my life and--and--auungh," Yoongi mumbles, as Seokjin rumbles with laughter and guides Yoongi's hands down to the waistband of his skirt. Yoongi presses his face into Seokjin's chest again. His cheeks are too warm. Fuck, he's so hard. 

"Take your pretty little skirt off," Seokjin says. "Take the top off too. Daddy wants to see what your ass looks like in just those cute little panties." 

Yoongi slips out of his skirt, too-eager fingers catching on the waistband. He's leaked all over it, leaving a large damp patch on the front. He drops the skirt on the floor and pulls the camisole over his head and Seokjin practically purrs at him. He uses his hands to frame Yoongi's narrow hips, taking in the way the soft blue lace contrasts with the flushed head of Yoongi's cock and his pale white skin beside it. 

Seokjin always buys him those little lacy wrap-around things, the ones that look like tiny shorts clinging to his hips. Yoongi can barely get his cock in them when he's soft, much less now when he's flushed and dripping wet. 

"Such a pretty girl," Seokjin coos, rubbing his fingers over the head of Yoongi's cock and making Yoongi suddenly choke on nothing, again. "You look so sweet in just your little blue panties and your hairbow." 

"Fuck--" Yoongi pants out. He swallows hard. His throat is dry. "Fuck the hairbow," he manages, weakly. 

"No way," Seokjin says, smirking at him. "It's adorable on you. It's staying on." 

Yoongi just nods. He feels so exposed like this, like Seokjin can see inside him, all the way through to the curves of his bones. Maybe not his actual bones. His metaphorical bones. 

Whatever. 

Yoongi blinks and Seokjin is in front of him, standing up and towering over him. He has something hidden in his fist and Yoongi squints and lifts two fingers up to tug his hand open.

"Ah--ah--" Seokjin says, holding it up over Yoongi's head. Yoongi rolls his eyes. He may be standing here with his dick out and quite literally gagging for it, but he's so done with the short jokes right now. 

"Please let me see," Yoongi asks, nice and polite, gritting his teeth.

"Please let me see..." Seokjin trails off at him, raising an eyebrow. 

Yoongi's teeth worry the bottom corner of his lip, almost without his permission. His stomach does that swift roll again, and a slow shiver runs up his spine. Seokjin's eyes are dark. 

"Daddy, please let me see," Yoongi says, carefully, enunciating his each word. Each one sends another shiver down his spine until it feels like he might shake apart. 

Seokjin smiles at him, and opens his hands. 

It's a tube of lip gloss.

"You...weren't kidding," Yoongi manages. His chest is tight, and his cock jerks again, just at the sight of it. Damn. He'd forgotten about that. He'd thought Seokjin was just rambling. 

"Nope," Seokjin says. "Now get on your knees, like a good girl." 

Yoongi licks his lips and slowly sinks to his knees.

The lip gloss isn't anything special, at least to Yoongi's untrained eye. It's lip gloss. It comes in a little tube and there's no special instructions. It's just a slim bottle with an applicator and a transparent strawberry on the side. 

Yoongi opens his mouth as Seokjin begins to unscrew the cap, and Seokjin scoots forward to close the distance between them. The applicator makes a lewd squishing noise as Seokjin opens it, so he pumps the applicator up and down a few times, snickering unabashedly.

Yoongi rolls his eyes. "You're ruining the moment," he says. "Get on with it." 

Seokjin laughs. "Sorry," he murmurs, his voice dropping back into that familiar low cadence, soft and rich with a hint of steel. "It's funny." 

"I know it's funny, but please fucking get on with--oh," Yoongi says, pausing mid sentence as Seokin carefully collects some of the gloss on the tip of his index finger and then reaches out to apply it. The pad of his finger slides over Yoongi's bottom lip and leaves a slick, warm trail in its wake. 

"Open your mouth more and I'll do the top," Seokjin says. Yoongi waits as Seokjin's finger slides over his top lip as well, and then he licks his lips, rubbing them together. The gloss smells and tastes like liquid strawberries, like taking a bite of the fresh red fruit when it's just on the edge of overripe. Yoongi wants to laugh at the symbolism, but he doesn't. He's certain Seokjin did it on purpose and equally certain he needs to shut up and stop thinking too much, because he's definitely the one holding this scene back. 

And normally--it wouldn't matter if they veered off course and maybe Yoongi decided he was done and he threw the hairbow and the panties out the window so hard they hit the building across the alley, and Seokjin laughed and pulled Yoongi onto his lap and they had loud, annoying, satisfying sex that managed to attract the attention (and willing participation) of whomever else happens to be home.

It wouldn't matter. It's happened before. 

But tonight Yoongi just...he needs this. There are so many things in his life right now that are unfinished, so many things out of his control that he _wants_ to control. So many ways his image and his body is constantly being taken from him, twisted into something that fits their concept, their image, their persona. 

Right now he just needs the freedom of giving up that control to someone else for a while, and knowing they'll do it _right_. Knowing that Seokjin will put him in clothes that make him squirm in the best way, in the way that makes his face flush and his cock hard. Knowing that Seokjin might tease him ( _will_ tease him, god, is _here_ to tease him), but in the end he'll give Yoongi exactly what he needs. 

"You're thinking too much," Seokjin says, drawing his finger out of Yoongi's mouth. It comes free with a soft pop. There's a faint ring of gloss around the first joint. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay," Yoongi says. He thinks about how he must look, cock hard, in tiny girl's panties, flushed and debauched with strawberry lips. He adds softly, "...Daddy." 

Seokjin's mouth quirks. "That's my girl," he says, standing up from the bed. With Yoongi on his knees, the height difference is just about perfect. Yoongi is just tall enough to close his lips around the head of Seokjin's bobbing cock with ease. He does so slowly, taking his time, enjoying the feeling of soft skin against his tongue and the salty taste of pre-come. 

Seokjin gently cards his fingers through Yoongi's hair, fingers coming to rest at the base of Yoongi's skull. "That's my girl," He says again, sounding a bit breathless when Yoongi wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks. "That's my good girl. Fuck, you're being so good for Daddy." 

Yoongi hums, pleased at the adoration. He pulls his mouth off Seokjin’s dick with a gentle pop and begins to lave his tongue over the shaft with tiny, kittenish licks. Yoongi kisses and licks all the way up and down Seokjin's cock, making sure the whole shaft is sweet with the taste of strawberries. He places his hands on Seokjin's thighs to steady himself and he's rewarded with the feeling of the muscles shifting beneath his palms. He flicks his eyes up to see Seokjin watching him intently, intensely, and so he closes his eyes and opens his mouth just enough for the tip of Seokjin's cock to slip in. 

He can feel Seokjin sliding his hands into Yoongi's hair and it's almost a relief when he feels soft pressure on the back of his skull, pressure that pushes him forward, slowly forcing Seokjin's cock down his throat. He whines, vibration thrumming in his throat, and Seokjin's voice breaks on a groan.

"That's it," Seokjin says, rougher now, thicker, with the sound of salt and earth under his tongue. "That's it, baby girl. You like it when Daddy fucks you like this?"

Yoongi tries to nod. He chokes slightly and Seokjin lets him pull off for a second to regain his breath before that slow, subtle pressure is drawing him under again. Yoongi hums around Seokjin's length, his words beginning to feel useless, unneeded. Yoongi lives and breathes in the spaces between words but sometimes, with Seokjin, he finds a caesura in which he can rest.

"So pretty," Seokjin growls, tightening his hand in Yoongi's hair, and Yoongi lets the sound wash over him like waves beginning to break upon a shore.

"So pretty when you take Daddy's cock like that...open your mouth just a bit more, there you go." Seokjin thumbs at the corner of Yoongi's mouth, slick with spit, and Yoongi feels like he's melting. His own dick is trapped between the lace of his underwear and his stomach, leaking heavily, making him shudder every time he feels another pulse of wetness against his belly. 

Seokjin keeps one hand in his hair, but now he's using the second to rove around, to explore the soft places that Yoongi likes to keep hidden. He pinches the delicate skin near Yoongi's nipple, scratches down along Yoongi's left side and then slides his palm over the skin of Yoongi's stomach, inches away from Yoongi's cock. 

Yoongi keens, breathless.

His caesura is broken when Seokjin yanks Yoongi off his cock, tugging Yoongi up by his hair and holding Yoongi's chin firm as Seokjin licks out the inside of Yoongi's mouth. It's sudden and eager and Yoongi can't help himself from falling towards Seokjin, from opening up wide and letting him lick the taste of pre-come and strawberries from Yoongi's tongue.

"So good," Seokjin pants, while nipping at Yoongi's lips hard enough to make Yoongi whine out loud. "Such a good little girl for me. You ready for Daddy to touch you again?"

"Mmm." Kissing Seokjin seems far easier--and more important--than replying.

"No, not 'mmm'," Seokjin says, drawing his head back but keeping a firm hold on Yoongi's chin. He licks a soft swipe up to the tender lobe of Yoongi's ear before Yoongi feels his lips brush against the shell. "I said, do you want Daddy to touch your pussy again?" Seokjin's other hand has come back to rest on the flat of Yoongi's stomach, inches from the heat of his cock and fuck, _yes_ , Yoongi wants.

Yoongi swallows, trying to catch his breath. His heart is racing and his head feels thick. He bites down on his own bottom lip, vaguely hoping that the ensuing sting will clear his head. The pain only serves to make his cock jerk against his stomach and Yoongi gives up on his last grasp at control.

"Yes," he whispers raggedly. "Please, Daddy. Please." He thinks he might be slurring his words.

"Such a good girl," Seokjin murmurs, his voice going warm with praise, so warm and soft that Yoongi almost feels like he's floating. "Come here, baby, you're so good for Daddy, come here and sit on Daddy's lap..." 

Seokjin is suddenly moving towards the bed, scooting back so he's leaning up against the pillows at the headboard and pulling Yoongi towards him with a guiding hand wrapped around Yoongi's hipbone. Yoongi goes willingly, allows himself to be positioned as Seokjin sees fit, allows Seokjin to arrange him on his lap, his arms around Seokjin's neck, his head tucked carefully between Seokjin's jaw and his shoulder. His cock is pressed up against Seokjin's stomach as he balances himself on his knees, his legs slipping open to accommodate Seokjin's hands between them. 

Seokjin's fingertips are wet and Yoongi breathes out shakily as Seokjin strokes the barest tips of his fingers under Yoongi's panties, so, so close to his hole. Seokjin skates the pad of one finger over Yoongi's hole, tracing it around the rim, and Yoongi gasps.

"Such a good girl," Seokjin whispers. "Look at you. You're so wet for your daddy, aren't you?" Yoongi nods against the familiar press of Seokjin's skin. 

"Yes," he croaks out because yes, God, he _is_ so fucking wet, even if it's only in his head. A shared delusion, Yoongi thinks hazily, as Seokjin's fingers disappear for a moment. But then Yoongi feels them again, wetter this time, spreading lube from behind his balls to his hole. Yoongi tries to stay still but it's _hard_. 

He wants Seokjin's fingers inside him so badly. He wants his daddy to fuck him until he comes.

Seokjin continues lazily tracing the pad of his finger around Yoongi's hole, making Yoongi's muscles tense and flutter involuntarily. "Sometimes I wonder," Seokjin says. He tugs gently on Yoongi's chin, leaning in for a kiss so sweet and gentle it leaves Yoongi breathless before continuing.

"I wonder," Seokjin says. "You're such a good little girl for me, for Daddy." He strokes Yoongi's chin softly, pressing his thumb into the swell of Yoongi's pink mouth. "Would you be this good for anyone else?"

Fuck, Yoongi is going to shake apart.

Yoongi tries to breathe. "I...don't," he says, uncertainly, something hot and perfect building in his belly. Seokjin's finger is beginning to press at his hole, to rock gently forward, and all Yoongi wants is to beg Seokjin to open him up faster.

"Would you be this good for Joonie?" Seokjin asks, looking right into Yoongi's eyes, leaving him nowhere to hide. "Would you let _him_ be your daddy?" Seokjin's finger presses in slowly, so slowly, and the only thing Yoongi can do is whine because _yes_ , fuck, he would, he so would, but that's a secret he keeps deep behind his bones. 

(There is trust and there is _trust_ ; there is a lover walking in on you while you're sobbing into your hand in lace panties, and then there is telling your best friend, with a straight face, that you want to be his pretty baby girl. Yoongi has not yet managed to bridge the two.)

"Look at you," Seokjin says, kissing him again, the barest press of lips against lips. "God, you're so wet. So wet for your daddy. You'd let Namjoon play with your pussy, wouldn't you? Sit on his lap like this and let him see how pretty you are?"

Yoongi's face is flaming. He's so--God, this is so intense, and Seokjin only has one finger in him, moving slowly and patiently. Yoongi's breath feels like it's racing through his lungs and singing in his veins.

Yes," he manages, closing his eyes, that perfect mixture of thrill and shame threatening to overtake him. "I---yes, Daddy."

"I thought so. Namjoonie would be a good daddy, wouldn't he? He'd take good care of you." Seokjin's second finger is stroking at his entrance. "Hoseokie too. Would you let Hoseok be your daddy? Maybe he might not understand it at first, but once he saw you like this, he'd take such good care of you. You'd be his perfect little girl. His princess. He'd make you feel so good, wouldn't he?"

Yoongi whines, pushing back against Seokjin's hands, unable to form a reply. He _wants_ that. He wants them both to see him like this and even the thought that they _could_ , that it could actually happen, is so overwhelming he can barely think.

"What if we invited them in next time?" Seokjin says, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper as he presses the second finger inside. "Show them just how you like your pussy touched."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Yoongi gasps. God. The idea of them _watching_ \--maybe even _all_ of them watching, Jimin and his pink, pink mouth and Tae and his dark eyes and Jungkook and the way he bites his lip in concentration. Yoongi throws his head back, riding Seokjin's fingers, and Seokjin takes the opportunity to suck a bruise right next to his Adam's apple.

"That's right," Seokjin breathes, speeding his hand up, fucking Yoongi open in earnest. "That's right, come for Daddy. Are you thinking about them?"

"Yes," Yoongi groans. His hips buck up into thin air. His cock is still trapped in his panties and Yoongi knows that the second Seokjin frees him from the silky material, he's going to come.

"Even Kookie might make a good daddy for you someday," Seokjin purrs, his hand brushing the soft fabric of Yoongi's panties. "He's grown up so much...I'm sure he's old enough now to touch your pussy. To feel how wet you are---oh, that's it, that's it, fuck, you're so pretty..." 

Seokjin groans, kissing Yoongi rough and deep as he lets his other hand close around Yoongi's cock. Yoongi cries out, bucking against Seokjin's palm. Seokjin increases the pressure, cupping his warm hand and rubbing it up and down the length of Yoongi's cock.

"That's it," Seokjin growls. "Time to take your little panties off, baby. Time for Daddy to fuck you just right--"

Yoongi throws his head back, gasping as his orgasm takes him by surprise. He can feel his cock twitching in his panties, the rush of hot come against the head of his cock, the warm pressure from Seokjin's hand, holding him tight and firm. Sparks swim behind his eyelids and he holds on to his Daddy tightly so he doesn't fall over.

"Look at you," Seokjin mumbles, letting go of Yoongi's panties and bringing his own hand to his cock. "Look at you, so wet, _so_ good for Daddy--" Even through his own haze, Yoongi can tell that Seokjin is close, and he does his best to lean down, clumsily wrapping his hand around Seokjin's tip. Seokjin grunts, his cock twitching from the sudden pressure, while Yoongi tries to make sure that his daddy is nice and wet, too.

"I'm--fuck, baby, _fuck_ , I'm so close, I'm gonna--" Yoongi pulls his hand away, shivering as he feels the pulses of hot come land on his belly and his chest, groaning as Seokjin yanks Yoongi closer for a thick, messy kiss that smears Seokjin's come between them. He breathes out in a long, slow stream, closing his eyes, before he opens them again and seeks out Yoongi's gaze.

"Hey," Seokjin murmurs. His voice is breathless, yet fond and gentle. He brushes his fingers over Yoongi's closed eyelids. "You okay, baby? Yoongi, babygirl, it's time to come back."

"I'm okay," Yoongi mumbles, even though he's still reeling. His legs are shaking and he's not sure he can sit up any longer. "I'm--I'll be okay." He swallows, some part of him still needing reassurance. "Daddy." 

"Okay," Seokjin says, taking Yoongi at his word. He kisses Yoongi again, softer this time, and brushes Yoongi's sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up and then you can lie down with me for a while."

"Mmm."

"Stay here," Seokjin says, dropping a final kiss on Yoongi's nose. He peels their bodies apart with a grimace, and then reaches out for a packet of wet wipes that he keeps by bed. Yoongi lies back on Seokjin's pillows, shivering when the cold wipe hits his skin. "Sorry, baby," Seokjin murmurs, kissing his belly. "I know it's cold."

"S'okay." Yoongi takes a deep breath and then he stretches, long and slow, feeling the sudden wash of endorphins that accompanies the extension of his muscles. He closes his eyes and takes five breaths, then ten, and then Seokjin is settling in next to him and curving close.

"Yoongi?" Seokjin asks, after a succession of hazy minutes have drifted by. He's scratching Yoongi's scalp gently with one hand. 

Yoongi leans into the touch. "Yeah," he says, finally opening his eyes again. "Hey hyung." 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Was it...was it everything you wanted?" Seokjin looks unsure, suddenly, for the first time all evening, and Yoongi strokes his fingers over the back of Seokjin's hand before threading their fingers together. "Everything was okay. It was good," Yoongi says, trying not to smile too wide. 

"And you know it's just talking, I mean, it doesn't have to be anything--"

"Hyung, shut up and fucking cuddle with me," Yoongi snickers, rolling over on his side and taking Seokjin with him. "I know. I asked for it. You gave me what I wanted." 

Seokjin nods against the back of Yoongi's neck, pressing a kiss to the bare skin. "So...does that mean you want to, maybe...I don't know, start dropping hints to them? Or something?"

Yoongi licks his lips, thinking about all the ways his life has changed in the past six months and all the surprising, fascinating ways in which it hasn't changed at all. The threads that bind them all together are thick and deep; and yet the edges, the spaces between, the secrets whispered in bare rooms are the ones that hold Yoongi's fascination right now. 

"Yeah," Yoongi says. He smiles, soft as a knife's edge, knowing that Seokjin will hear it in his voice. "Yeah, maybe I do."


End file.
